Cold Feet
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: Gwen finally makes it to the altar, but will she be able to go through with it? Written for Paula545's birthday post-athon.


_A/N: This was written for the post-athon for Paula545 and_ _Socksycherry's birthday (although mainly for Paula, as Socksy doesn't watch Torchwood). Happy birthday girls!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the BBC. I only own the mistakes._

_Paring: Gwen/Jack_

_By the way, I know nothing about weddings, so sorry if any of this in inaccurate, which it probably is. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!_

Gwen looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. No one could deny that she looked amazing – even Owen had complimented her. She was wearing a long, silky white sleeveless gown with tiny bits of glitter at the bottom. Her hair was glossy and curled; they were wild and lively like she was. She was wearing little make-up (waterproof mascara of course) after Rhys kept insisting that she didn't need it, saying that she had natural beauty. She'd had her nails filed and airbrushed the previous day, as did Tosh, who was currently standing beside her in a similar, but different coloured dress.

"Not long now, eh?" Tosh asked, fiddling nervously with a rose petal in her hand.

Gewn just nodded once. She was trying to be excited. After all, as like most girls, she had once dreamt of the perfect fairy tale wedding as a child. Ianto had been in charge of organising everything, so of course he'd made sure every little detail had been taken care of and was to her liking. The wine and cake were ready, as was the reception party and hotel suite. Ianto had put so much work into making sure her special day was everything she had always dreamt of. All of her and Rhys' family were invited, as were the Torchwood employees.

Only one person was missing. And maybe, she decided, it was for the best. She didn't want to think about him. Not today.

She was about to get married. She should be happy! But she wasn't. And it was his entire fault. She was getting married, but not to the man she loved. The man she loved was probably back at the Hub burying himself in his work, as per usual. But he didn't care about her. Not in the way she wanted him to. Not in the way she needed him to. He just got up and left whenever was convenient for him, not even thinking of those around him – the people who were supposed to be his friends. He had abandoned her, so she had no reason not to accept Rhys' proposal. It seemed that he was the only one that wanted her.

Toshiko went to bite her bottom lip, but stopped at the last moment from fear of getting Coral Tease lipstick on her teeth. "Have you got everything?" she asked.

"The dress is new, the necklace is old and there's a blue flower in my head dress," said Gwen. "I still need something borrowed though."

Tosh reached into her bag (prepared as usual) and produced a simple silver bracelet, tying it around the bride's wrist. "It's my friend's," she explained. "I got it from her jewellery box, which makes it borrowed and, technically, stolen, so I'll need it back at the end. And Gwen? Congratulations. You look amazing."

Gwen wrapped her arms around her maid of honour and best friend. "Thank you."

A knock on the door spoiled the moment somewhat. "Hey," came Owen's voice. "Are you ladies ready, or are you going to gossip and fuss over you hair some more?"

Gwen couldn't help but smile. "We're girls, and it's a wedding, Owen. What do you expect!"

Tosh nodded. "So, let's get this show on the road."

The two of them stepped out of the room, Toshiko rushing off to make sure everything and everyone was in place. Gwen hugged her father, whose eyes were brimming with tears at the sight of her, as were hers, but not for the same reason. Once she uttered those two fate-sealing words, that would be it. _He_ would be too late. _They_ would be too late.

'Here Comes the Bride' started too play softly on the piano. All eyes in the room turned to here as she entered the church. She had never liked being the centre of attention, but tried not to feel too uneasy walking down the isle, her arm in her father's as he prepared to give her away. Rhys' was also looking like he was about to cry. He had rented a tux and looked a tad uncomfortable in it, unlike Owen, who was looking as confident and arrogant as ever. Gwen took one final, desperate look around before forcing a smile on her face and looking up at her almost-husband.

They went trough the traditional ceremony, but she soon tuned the man's words out. She'd been trying not to think about what would happen after she was married. She guessed she'd just go back to Torchwood and act like it was any other day. Fighting aliens and saving the city and the world, as per usual. He'd still be her boss and loyal friend. She hoped that nothing would ever change that. Well, for the worst.

Finally they got to the I Dos.

"I, Rhys Williams, take you, Gwen Cooper, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

She felt the cool metal slide onto her left ring finger, her eyes now brimming with tears. She picked up the other finger, but her sweaty hands caused it to fall to the floor. She and Owen both knelt down to pick it up at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered, handing her the gold band.

"I dropped it," she sheepishly replied, snatching the ring from him.

She stood back up, blushing slightly at her clumsiness. She fingered the ring in her hand that would soon bind her and Rhys together forever. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but it was what it represented that mattered.

Gwen cleared her throat, her mouth suddenly very dry, she was looking forward to the wine at the reception. She could do with a drink. "I-I, Gwen Cooper, take y-you, Rhys Williams," she paused for a second, swallowing hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat.

Outside, he slammed the brake as hard as he could, causing the SUV to swerve. He jumped out and ran through the garden towards the church, praying to whatever God that was listening that it wasn't too late. He couldn't loose her.

He slammed the door open, trying to make as much noise and commotion as he could. He stood at the door, slightly out of breath. "I object!" he timing was a little of, but that was the least of his problems.

"Jack…" he heard Gwen mumbled. Her hand was mere millimetres from putting the ring on Rhys finger.

"What the –" Rhys said.

For what seemed like hours no one said anything. The silence was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

"Rhys," Gwen said, turning her head in his direction, but her eyes never leaving Jack. "This is my boss… What are you doing here."

The priest tried to say something – no doubt to ask the reason for the objection – but was cut off by Jack. "Gwen," he said softly. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, his palms were sweaty and he felt slightly ill.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

"You came," was all she said.

"Of course I did. I couldn't let you go through with this," he told her, matter of factly, trying to ignore that face that everyone's eyes were on him.

"Wait a minute! You can't just –"

"Oh, shut it and let the man speak!" Owen snapped, cutting Rhys off. Gwen nodded, letting him know it was all right.

"Well?" she prompted, giving him the once over. His hair was scruffy and standing up at odd ends. He hadn't even made an effort to be dressed up – hell he looked like he'd come straight from the office. Which, she realised, he probably had.

"I…" he started, trailing off.

_Just blurt it out, Jack _he thought to himself. _Get it over with._ On the drive down, he had thought about what he was going to do. He knew it wouldn't make any difference. In an hour she'd be Mrs Rhys Williams, she'd take a fortnight off for her honeymoon and then she'd return to Torchwood, same as always. He'd still be her boss and friend, but things would never be the same between then. At least not through his eyes.

"Gwen Cooper...life has only one certainty - that we'll die," the corners of his mouth looked like they were thinking about smiling. It was a Torchwood private joke. "But my life has a different certainty...that I'll always love you."

Gwen didn't say anything. She just stared at him, tears spilling down her cheeks. She could have sworn she heard their hearts beating in unison. How long had she waited for him to utter those three words? He really did have terrible timing today. Why couldn't he have told her sooner? Any other day but this one. She didn't love Rhys - not the way she needed to in order for a marriage to work.

God, he loved her...

The priest cleared his throat. "Erm..."

"Jack, I don't know what to say - do you mean it?" she asked, cutting the priest off.

"Of course," he said without hesitation, his eyes never leaving hers.

Slowly, Gwen turned to face Rhys. Her heart was aching at the thought of what she was about to do, but she knew that Rhys wanted her to be happy, and she just couldn't find that happiness if she married him. He needed someone who truly appreciated him. She just prayed that they would remain friends.

She once again tried to get rid of the lump in her throat. "Rhys...I'm so sorry. I can't do this," she took his hand, took her rings off and placed them in his palm. He just stood there, too stunned to speak. "I love you to, Jack."

Gwen choked back a sob; Jack just held his breath, hardly daring to move. She couldn't go through with it. He wasn't too late.

She lifted up her dress slightly so she wouldn't trip over it and ran towards her boss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as their mouths connected in a searing kiss. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue access. He stroked and caressed her mouth, pulling her even closer to him, never wanting the kiss to come to an end. Her lungs burned from lack of oxygen, but she didn't care.

They heard rounds of applause coming from the direction of the Torchwood employees. When they finally pulled apart, Owen took that as his cue. "Well," he said, taking a step forward. "That just about concludes this afternoons events. Now if you'd all like to join us at the reception for shrimp and wine, we'd be grateful," he had never like seafood since the blow fish incident.

Jack entwined his fingers with Gwen's, flashed her a quick smile and then started running out of the church, dragging her alone with him. The SUV may not have been the most romantic vehicle, but it had never failed him. He put the keys in the ignition and pulled out, not caring if he got a speeding ticket. He just wanted to get back to the Hub with the woman he loved.


End file.
